


Birthday Gift!

by Carolina1k



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Presents, Chocolate fish, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/pseuds/Carolina1k
Summary: Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio don't know what to get Noctis for his birthday. Then Prompto comes up with a very creative idea.





	Birthday Gift!

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea for this fix came from when I cosplayed Noctis and carried around a Chocolate fish.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

 

“Iggy what do you get someone who has everything?” Prompto asked as he ate his fries. 

“It would seem you have the same problem as Gladio and I.” Ignis said drinking his cup of coffee.

The two have met up at a cafe to discuss, what to get Noctis for his birthday. Gladio at the moment was keeping Noctis busy by sparring with him. Which left Ignis and Prompto with the task of coming up with a present. 

“It not like we can get him a game. He probably already has it. Same thing goes for any fishing equipment. And you are already baking him a cake. It not like mine would be any good anyways.” Prompto started to rant 

“Prompto i think you’re missing the point. Anything you get him will mean a lot to him coming from you.” 

“But I still don't know what to get him.” Prompto said with a sigh as he dramatically leaned backwards. 

“May i suggest something he might enjoys?” 

“Let's see.” Prompto said as he tapped his chin. “He likes fishing, your cooking, sleep, and video games.” Prompto listed off. 

“Thats a good start.” Ignis commented.

“Sleeping and video game are out for sure.” He starts. “I got it what if Gladio and I create a fish mold and you make the chocolate that we can pour inside of it.”

“Am I to assume you want to make a chocolate fish for Nocts birthday?” Ignis asked. 

“Not just a fish. I want to make a giant chocolate fish!” Prompto states excitedly 

 

***

A few days later Prompto and Gladio were able to get together to start creating the mold for the fish. 

“So you're weren't joking about this.” Gladio stated 

“I couldn't think of a better idea.” Prompto said. “Plus it puts both Iggy’s cooking as well as his love for fishing.”

“I see your point. It hard to get something for someone who has everything.

The first step was to curve out the mold because they couldn't find a big enough shape of a fish. Luckily for Prompto, Gladio started on that as soon as the idea was solidified. Once the mold has been created the next step was to take aluminium sheets and press them into the created mold. 

After the meet up the two had both molds filled with the aluminum sheets. Here Gladios job on the project was complete. The next day Ignis managed to come over with the ingredients to make the chocolate. Once done the chocolate was poured into the mold and placed the two pieces into the freezer. 

“Now we wait.” Iggy stated. 

“Thanks for going along with this idea.”

“No need to thank me Prompto. This is definitely something different.And I'm sure Noctis will like it.”

 

***

A few days after it was time to celebrate Noctis birthday. They decorated his apartment and waited for him to come back. Ignis was in the kitchen making dinner. Gladio was sitting on the couch reading a book and Prompto was pacing up and down. 

“He will like it right? I mean it the right thought that counts so he should like it. But he's probably used to expansive gifts so he might not like it.” Prompto kept saying as he continued to pace. 

“Prompto will you sit down!” Gladio ordered, getting irritated by Prompto’s pacing. 

“I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about him liking it.”

Before anything more could be said, the three heard the door being unlocked. When Noctis stepped through the door.

“Happy birthday!” All three said at the same time.

At first Noctis was a little surprised at the welcome, but soon a smile crossed his face. 

“Thanks guys.”Noctis said as he brought out the cake.

“We wanted to do something special for you.” Prompto announced.

Noctis smiled and pulled first Prompto into a kiss. Followed by Gladio and then Ignis, who has put the cake on the counter by then. 

“Why don't you blow out the candles and make a wish Princess.” Gladio said.

“Fine.” Noctis replied as he moved in to blow out the candles. 

“So Noct…” Prompto started nervously. “we didn't really know what to get you… but we wanted it to be something meaningful.”

“What Prompto I saying is we didn't want buy something just to buy it.” Gladio summarized. 

“Indeed.”

Noctis was a little confused as to what they were giving him but decided not to say anything and just waited for Ignis and Prompto to bring it out. When they came out holding a giant box, he wondered what could be in there. 

“Happy birthday Noct!” Prompto said as they placed the box on the table in front of him.

Slowly Noctis started to open the box, which revealed the fish. 

“I figure you like fishing, so i wanted to make a chocolate fish using Iggy's recipe and Gladio helped with making the mold. I know it nothing special but I hope you like it.” 

“Prompto I love it! This is the sweetest gift. And it even more special because of the effort you put it. Thank you all for my birthday gift.” 

“So you really like it?” 

“I love it Prompto.” Noctis replied and pulled Prompto into another kiss. 


End file.
